


白大褂

by dancing10000



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing10000/pseuds/dancing10000
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 26





	白大褂

他脱下那身白大褂挂进衣橱，挺拔的鼻梁被口罩短暂地勒出一条红痕，到这个点其他科已经都下班了，只有他习惯性地整理重看案例加班到这个点，直接导致科室从副主任到实习生都上上下下陪着他晚下班了半小时，尽管他不止一次说过——  
“都下班吧，以后不用非靠到这个点儿”拥有独立工作间的他朝对面开着门的科室说道，语气颇为无奈。  
对面的人如获大赦一般立刻热闹起来，一时之间充斥了对今晚吃什么，要不要一起去看电影，新开的xx店很不错……七嘴八舌的热闹讨论。欢乐的气氛一时淹没了他，耳膜在叽叽喳喳中有些不耐，他说了声明天见，也不知道有几个人短暂地从兴奋中抽身察觉到他的离开，独自一人离开常海医院大楼开车回家。  
“我回来了。”他进门脱下平整的西装外套，规整挂好，正要卸下手表皮鞋，人影悄无声息闪到他身后。  
去了外套，略显单薄的身体顷刻间进入一个宽厚结实的怀抱，火热结实的腹肌贴上他的腰臀，横在腰间的手把他往怀里紧了紧，迫使他不得不向前弓起身子。  
被环扣着有些呼吸困难，在躯体紧紧相贴的尴尬下勉强抽出一根胳膊，轻打了一下那人的手背。“穿上衣服。”他声线若是没有情绪起伏，会显得格外清冷，就像现在，比那些扫黄的警察见到一丝不挂的妓女还要冷淡。  
身后的人没听见一般，像只大型猫科动物微微低头埋首在他颈间乱蹭，声音黏黏糊糊地撒娇“怎么回来这么晚”，蹭来蹭去之间还隔着裤子隐讳地在他股缝里顶弄了几下。  
他被蛮力转过身体，“堵车……”面对这个快一米九的大猫，皮鞋甚至刚脱下后跟就被逼地踩在上面，男人靠体型优势把他压在墙上，急切地掀开内里的t恤埋头又吸又亲。他不耐地闭了下眼睛，吸吮发出的水声让好看的眉头紧紧攥起，被扣在耳边的两只手腕因为对方的卖力讨好放弃了发力，软软地贴在墙上，从被抓变成十指相扣。柔嫩娇小的乳尖被亲地水光剔透，他身体不可察觉地微微颤抖，在玄关站着做爱绝不是他期待的，这么想着他用力抓了一下对方与自己交缠着的手，在那舌尖的一下下撩拨中找回了一丝理智。“我先换身衣服”，被恋恋不舍的放开后，他闪身进了旁边的洗手间，职业病发作认认真真洗了手，回到卧室刚换好一身宽松的家居服就被再度压在床上。  
“先吃饭……”他推了推对方结实的胸肌，没有丝毫效果。  
“先吃你。”那人把他的上衣撸到脖子堆在一起，又和大猫一样埋头舔起了他的乳肉，似乎对这种形式的肌肤相亲格外着迷，湿漉漉地留下一串水渍印记。  
“……”  
尽管他也有健身的习惯，小腹上成型的六块腹肌匀称漂亮，但和眼下这个军校出身一身蛮力的年轻人相比，他的小腹和紧致的肌肉日常在床上只有当摆设的份。灵活的舌头在他腹上胸前游走，他被亲地发抖，偶尔发出一声微不可闻的呻吟，眼眶很快就染了红。身体与意志的相佐让他自暴自弃地闭上眼，习惯性地用一排整齐小巧的牙齿咬住自己的左手腕，耳边只剩下细细簌簌的舔舐声和自己压抑不住的喘息，像春天里冲破冰面的第一汩温泉，心理上的渴望和身体上的欲望同时从那个小孔爆发，到底冲破了名为理智的大坝，把两具干涸的身体一并扔入了欲海里沉沦。  
被进入的时候他的手被对方强行拉到脖子上，火热坚硬的肉刃一寸寸嵌入他的体内，紧贴着穴内滑腻温柔的软肉长驱直入，连续一周禁欲的他一时受不了这种缓慢磨蹭又刻意研磨的进入，细白的脖颈难耐地向后仰去，下一秒对方抱着他的腰猛地站起，他压抑的呻吟一下子变了调，阴茎进入到前所未有的深度，品尝了穴内的每一寸嫩肉。  
喉结被对方一口咬住，他呜咽了一声，两条笔直的小腿像胳膊一样绞住对方。牙齿和舌尖一硬一软，在凸起的喉头上咬舔，撩拨就像掠过湖面的羽翅留下一圈圈越扩越大的波澜，他后面很快就湿软的一塌糊涂，穴口有了生命一般恋恋不舍的咬住那根肉棒，粘腻的淫液顺着杵在里面的那根东西流出来，滴滴答答沾湿了地板和一角床单。  
“啊……”从阴茎开始反复顶弄他最要命的那点开始，有意克制的声音再也压不住，原本僵硬的身体随着对方的卖力变得柔软，乖顺地趴在行凶者的怀里呜咽，那双一直无风无澜却一直明亮的眼睛开始涣散，蒙上情欲的大雾，和身体最隐秘的部位一样变得水汪汪，凝结下一行泪挂在脸颊，倏尔就蹭在对方的肩膀上和火热的汗混杂交织在一起。  
他被放到床上，掰着肩膀翻了个身，那根凶器毫无顾忌地在他湿黏得一塌糊涂的穴里反复插干，两只打手紧压住他薄嫩的双肩，几次在他崩溃着爬走之余及时把人按回来死死钉在自己的那根肉刃上，“不……啊！轻一点……你轻一点”他的嗓音沙哑，回头看着发狠冲撞的人丝毫没有受他求饶的干扰，一次次撞向最深处快要把他撞散撞碎。  
强制性高潮带来的快感像一只扼住口鼻的手，把他彻底从水面拉下深渊。做过无数台手术的张医生遇到再突发的状况都无法从那双眼睛里看到一丝慌乱，此刻因为这跟狰狞粗长的阴茎彻底失了神，身后的人越来越用力，他没了力气，原本支起在床上的四肢软下去，火热淫乱被欲望浸泡洗刷的躯体陷进床褥，只剩高高翘起的屁股和对方的阴茎紧紧相连。  
“唔……”两瓣白嫩的屁股肉被大手抓住揉弄了起来，掰扯着肉穴也进一步张大，对方放缓了节奏，把阴茎整根抽出再重重地撞进去，每一下都要给他的体内留下刻骨的烙印，在外人无法企及的深度采撷他，占有他。  
“爸，屁股再翘些。”  
身下的人听到立刻被电通过一般，后穴的嫩肉一瞬间绞尽差点让他缴械。“不……别叫……啊啊！！”对方把他翻过来，整个庞大的身躯压在他上面，野兽发情一般高频挺动起来，咬住他的喉咙，听他逐渐嘶哑变调的尖叫，最后狠狠亲吻上那娇嫩丰满的唇瓣，小舌头不听话地躲着他的搜索，最后被一口吸住翻搅纠缠。  
“唔！呜呜……”被嘟着嘴发不出声音，四肢被死死压住，身下又被疯狂地抽干，近乎狂暴的夺取和无法发泄的禁锢让他走向逼仄窒息，泪水哗哗地滚下来沾湿了已经嫣红的脸，一瞬间挣开的朱唇在越来越快的性爱节奏下失控地放出一声尖叫，“不……不！唔……”随即又被亲住堵死了声音，他被干得两眼发黑，一股不妙的触电感从小腹升起蔓延全身，终于在对方又叫了一声爸爸之后，他后穴锁紧那根滚烫的肉棒，俩人同时失控地射了出来，他射的格外多，混着尿液失禁一般往外喷，把对方的小腹弄得乱七八糟。  
决堤一般的爆发让他崩溃得大哭，一片狼藉的腿间被施暴者一览无遗，抱起人揽在怀里，无奈温柔地亲吻着他因为汗而湿漉漉的鬓角发，哄着“不哭了，爸爸，我错了”，他别过身避开他雨滴般密集的亲吻，眼泪顺着鼻尖滚下来“啪嗒”滴入狼藉的床单，还发红的眼眶出神呆滞地盯着混乱的现场，盯了好久，终于平顺了错乱的呼吸和成串的眼泪，他用力揉搓一下湿乎乎的脸，颤颤巍巍走下床，丝毫不想面对已经被自己弄得没法看的床单。  
“去哪？”他拉住他。  
“洗澡，做饭。”沙哑还带着颤的声音让他耳尖红得快要滴血，临近浴室前不往回头沙哑的叮嘱“全扔了，收拾好换新的。”  
说完，那扇门“砰”地关上差点打到要挤进去一起洗鸳鸯的人。  
……  
他识趣地摸了下鼻子，决定不在他爸羞耻度见顶的时候硬闯不识好歹，乖乖把一塌糊涂的床单褥子全部卷起来，蹬上鞋啪嗒啪嗒地下楼把这些东西一股脑都扔进了垃圾箱。这是第几床褥子了……他恋恋不舍地看着崭新的布料，按说洗洗搓搓肯定是能用，奈何他爸是个医生，还是个有严重洁癖的医生。再加上一向严谨不苟言笑的张医生被玩到又是大哭又是射尿已经很挑战他那根敏感的小神经，下次看到这床褥子估计会直接一把火烧光。  
唉。  
“有缘下辈子见，你睡起来应该挺舒服的。”他拍拍那床被子，转身跑回了家。  
他趁着人洗澡的功夫，把部队整理内务的那一套全用上了，卧室焕然一新，新被子被叠成豆腐块放在床头，空气里甚至夹杂着柠檬熏香的味道，保证洗完澡出来的张医生丝毫回忆不起刚刚的混乱。  
“琰琰，浴巾。”浴室的门开了，还在水汽氤氲中的人探出一个湿漉漉脑袋，一手握着门把手一手伸到门外。瓷白的身体匀称紧致，在蒸腾的热气中晕染模糊朦朦胧胧，身体的主人洗了个澡完全恢复了平日里淡然的模样，毫不顾忌地在刚纠缠完的伴侣或者说儿子面前露出身体，仿佛彼此都是面对男人裸体岿然不动的直男一样。  
半晌，对面那人盯着自己这边没有动作，“张琰？”他又喊了一声。  
张琰猛地反应过来，从美人出浴图里恢复神智，打了个激灵就连滚带爬地去衣橱里翻干净的浴巾。  
递给他时，人孤疑地看了他一眼，眼神仿佛是在确认他是不是发烧。浴巾被握在葱白的手里，三下五除二就围在了腰上，身上滴下的水珠划过胸脯，划过腰腹，进而钻进柔软的毛线中不见踪影。  
张琰吞了下口水，下身可耻地又开始反应。  
“……”张艺兴装作没看见，背过身看着镜子拨棱了几下还湿着的头发，“晚上想吃什么？”  
没有回应，他回过身朝竖着鸡儿还在沉浸淫想的人翻了个白眼，越过对方走出浴室快速换了件宽大的卫衣，下身随便套了条短裤。“还有些辣椒我看着做点，你快洗个澡，一身汗味儿。”说完带上房间的门，不给傻儿子一点儿反应的空间。

厨房的炉灶烧起热火，他弯腰伏在台前切着辣椒和葱花，柔软的卫衣服帖地印出他完美的蝴蝶骨，瘦白的小腿直溜溜地从宽松的大裤口中出来，被温黄的灯光盖上一层烟火。  
张琰洗完出来就看到这样的他，等回过神时，身体已经比大脑做了先一步的反应，从身后紧抱住他，吓得他一哆嗦，回头看的那一眼惊慌又无奈，好看的下垂眼被昏暗的厨房灯衬得更无辜朦胧，闪烁着比这里一切都亮的东西。  
“你……”还没说完就被堵上了嘴。  
张琰低头吻住他，撬开那张不爱说话的嘴，带着里面柔软的小舌头和自己缠绵相抵，在只有滋滋油煎炸声的静谧厨房，两人口舌交缠的水声格外清晰，呼吸随着逐渐加深的吻粗重起来，张琰抽出他手中的锅铲，把人转过身面对自己，手搭上自己的脖子，像捕猎的野兽蛮横地撕咬他的唇，搂着他腰的手臂越收越紧几乎要把人紧到窒息。  
吻到难舍难分，吻到快要失控，刚把人抱到台子上“唔……”怀里的人剧烈挣扎起来，张琰不管不顾地继续堵住他的嘴不让他说话，结果人挣扎地更厉害了。  
他爸欲拒还迎这点玩得可真六，张琰浑身发热，边吻他边分开他的腿，握住那根东西，他一下子弓起背来，刚刚那些挣扎抛至脑后，破土的芽尖扎根下铺天盖地的情欲，他勉强在亲吻中睁开眼睛，羞耻地看着在自己腿间不断撸动的那只手。  
张琰看人越来越迷糊，知道时候到了，一手继续揉捻着那根秀气的东西，一手正要脱裤子。  
“张琰……！”  
“嘘。”他拍拍爸爸的脸蛋，左手加快了撸动的速度，按着马眼时轻时重，怀里的身体瞬间软下去，连带着喘息都走了调。“再疼你一回。”他亲亲泛着水光的嘴唇，扶着自己那根东西正要送进去时，身下的人失神的张大眼睛，推搡地更厉害了，“张琰！”  
“就一次好不好”张琰嘴里安慰着，满脑子都是他爸那个紧致销魂的肉穴。  
“饭……饭要糊了！”  
……  
火热的爱情被面前的黑炭浇了一盆冷水，父子两人坐在餐桌前大眼瞪大眼看着那一锅不可描述的辣椒炒肉，一时无言。且不说张琰还没躺下去的鸡巴，另一位也正一脸潮红未退，衣衫凌乱，能在箭在弦上之际能抽出点空想起还在烧饭，凭一己之力阻止了一场火灾着实不易，授予灭火一级标兵倒也不夸张。  
他叹了口气，两手揉了揉眉骨，白皙的皮肤落下一道轻浅的红印，“还有些速冻饺子，凑合一下吧……”  
于是，张琰从部队请假回来的这个小别胜新婚的晚上，本想好好给张琰做点菜吃的张医生最终二人对饮矿泉水相伴吃速冻饺。还好另一位心里对餐桌上吃什么并不太在乎，只要床上吃得好就好。  
晚上张琰从后搂着他又开始骚动，竖着他那根硬挺挺的大铁棍乱蹭，不让进去就掰着大腿根蹭，滚烫的阴茎反复磨蹭本就娇嫩的大腿肉，本来在厨房就属于做到一半半路刹车，现在被一蹭浑身又开始发热，如果现在开着灯就能发现他脸红得滴血，“你别……”他抽了一下被拉住的手，无果，黑暗中两人的喘息越来越重。  
那根东西活动的范围渐渐向前，在肌肤相擦的亲密无间里，他失神地睁大双眼，在看不清的黑夜中露出难得失控的表情，这种失控在肉棒蹭上自己也硬得发疼的东西时彻底断了弦，他忍无可忍地叫了出来，喑哑甜腻的声音如同被花蜜浇过。两个成年人就在不太宽敞的床上摩擦着最敏感的部位，竟然获得了类如直接交媾的快感，终于欲望冲破不见五指的黑暗同时射出来，大汗淋漓地喘息，互相没有说话。  
即便是以前张琰部队放小长假，他也没感觉到这么精疲力竭过，至少白天不用上班只是呆在家里和对方做爱，做完就躺在床上被抱着去洗澡，也不用做饭不用做家务，什么都不用做，一切都是张琰包办，所以除了腰酸并没有很疲惫。今天经历了一天8h工作的蹂躏，下班回家先是被吃了个干净，做饭又搞了一半，睡觉又这么蹭了半个多小时，他昏昏沉沉地闭上眼，几乎立刻就进入了睡眠，当然也不会意识到身后的人把他锁紧在怀抱里，在他耳侧印下轻轻一吻和一句轻声的告白。  
第二天睁眼时，已经日上三竿，床边已经空了，床头柜上放着张琰留的小字条:  
爸，早餐做好了，记得热热再吃，不然对胃不好，下周见。  
匆匆从部队请假的一晚假期成了二人每周相见的唯一机会，他肚子咕咕叫了几声，饥饿感涌上来，他有些烦躁，有些郁闷，似乎不只是因为对食物的饥渴还有一些别的东西牵引着他的神经。  
昨晚还没怎么说话呢……  
他嘟囔着自言自语，揉着空地发疼的小腹走向了厨房，所幸这周和以往不同，他打开炉灶，喷薄而出的火热一时波及到了他手边的空气，热烘烘的，好像没那么焦躁了，他不知想到什么，嘴角勾出一个弧度。  
到部队的时候已经是下午，他拿着前几天送到手上的准入函信，还没走几步远处就过来一支跑操的队伍，纷纷好奇地看向一身白大褂形单影只站在门口的他，被教官呵斥一声立刻转回头去。  
他松了口气，不一会来接他的人就到了。  
见到请来的这位医生，校官心中划过一丝惊讶，他在部队混了这么多年，平日里打交道都是些糙得没脸没皮的人，久而久之，校官的认知和审美里真正的男人都该是他操练的那帮黑不溜秋的士兵那样，即便那些女兵会好一些，但也都带着同样的气质，直到今天见到这位内科医生，他深感这人在自己的认知里不好分类。  
他细皮嫩肉，一张脸蛋白腻得好似姑娘家，但校官缺没法把这人和”娘”划上等号，不像草草剪个寸头的士兵，也不是稀奇古怪的时髦发型，他头发被修剪的干净利落，在阳光下泛着点栗色，抬头看过来时高挺的鼻梁和眉骨使整个人显得深邃，偏偏又有一双温和的眼睛，那眼睛好像会说话，主人还没打招呼它们已经表示了礼貌而又疏远的善意。  
出神了这么一会，校官发现对面的人被盯得有些不自在，因为良好的教养而一直忍着。不好意思地道了歉，带着人走向临时安排的住处。  
这次部队从医院调人一方面是给那位上将秘密诊疗，另一方面是为了给接下来几天要举办的联合演练做人手准备，这种大型演练少不了几个愣头青伤筋动骨，之前常驻部队的那位医生刚好家里办白事请假脱不开身，索性就请了常海医院这位内科专家来坐诊。  
两人走在林荫大道上，夏日干燥的风驱散了发丝间的潮湿，他心情不错。经过操场时，刚巧扫到那个熟悉的身影，步子顿了一下。而对方也像有感应一样看过来，一时空气有些沉静。  
在这里认亲打招呼着实不妥，更何况还有外人在等，他闭上张开的嘴，摸摸后脑勺回过头继续跟着校官往住处走去，反正一会也能见面，他想。  
果不其然，等一安顿好，门外就想起了急促的敲门声，他甚至懒得问是谁，刚把门打开就被一团火热的气息包围，“琰琰……”他还没来得及出声阻止就被扑地踉踉跄跄倒在那方小床上。  
来者蹭着他颈窝哼唧了好久，把脖子脸嘴亲了个够才放开他。  
“你怎么来了？也不和我说”  
也太不懂收敛了……他被折腾的有点缺氧，良久才慢吞吞地从床上坐起来，整了整凌乱的衣领。被那双炙热的眼睛看地有点不自在，避开对视走下床兀自去整理东西，小声嘟囔了一句“这不是想着给个惊喜……”，语气活像个跟不上年轻潮流的七十年代老干部。  
张琰像个揭不掉的橡皮糖，趁着让自己负责训那些新兵五公里慢跑的功夫和自己的爹黏黏糊糊，对方第五次把他脑袋从肩上掰开，他第六次像只大狗贴了过去。  
“……”张艺兴在两支精瘦有力的手臂圈起的范围里收拾着手里的资料，嘴上不忘解释这次的来意，“你们明天的联合演练是要多久？”他忽然回身问道，尽量无视身后那人贴着自己后颈乱啃。  
张琰唔了一声，不情愿地把嘴从他身上分开，“七天，就是两队打野战，不用担心。”说完又意识到自己用词有些歧义，思绪被一勾引就开始往不正经的方向想。  
怀里的人没注意到那俩字，愣愣地点点头。手刚要伸向行李箱，又被人抱紧在怀，张琰急切地亲吻他的脖颈，那地方他太敏感，稍微一动就开始腿软，松松垮垮地挂在张琰胳膊上，脖子周围开始泛红。  
本来想着整理一下带来的行李，结果被这么一搞反而有越收拾越乱的趋势。好不容易到了训练时间，巨型犬恋恋不舍的离开，他才得以喘口气，继续发作职业病把房间打理的干干净净一丝不苟。  
等全部收拾好还有很宽裕的一段时间，他干脆叫了生鲜外卖，悠哉游哉去部队大院门口取，一去一回又看见在操场训练的张琰，他远远看着他，眼睛弯了一下，嘴角浮出标志性的酒窝。他看起来确实很年轻，实际也远不到做张琰父亲的年龄，两人差了十来岁，张琰叫他爸爸也不过是源于多年前他把孩子从孤儿院领回家的时候问“认我做哥哥吗？”  
那时的张琰即便没人疼没人爱也是孤儿院的孩子王，心高气傲看谁都不服，别人都是叫他哥，笑话，他怎么可能叫别人哥。一串恶狠狠的脏话后，俩人第一次谈判不可避免的破裂，他望着对面炸成皮球的孩子王沉默了一会。  
“既然不愿叫哥，那就叫爸爸吧。跟我姓，名字琰保留。”  
“？”小张琰再次口吐芬芳，张牙舞爪地就要去踢他，结果被牢牢按住脑袋无计可施。  
“你不服气？”他蹲下身和孩子保持齐平的高度，虽然语气冷淡，脸上却没有一点生气的样子。  
小张琰当然不服，使用暴力接连被对面这个成年人镇压后，他憋得小脸通红，没好气地问道“会叠扑克牌吗？”  
他放下按着张琰脑袋的手，挑起了眉毛。  
张琰以为他没听过，臭着脸给人讲起了游戏规则，简而言之就是用扑克牌一层一层垒三角，先倒的算输，输的人自然要俯首称臣败者为寇。  
讲完两人对视了几秒，张琰以为他没听懂正要说第二遍的时候，对面的人忽然笑起来。他手轻握着挡在嘴边，好看的眼睛弯成了一条线，天上的云彩被吹散，阳光照过来洒在他脸上，把张琰看得一愣。  
好美的人啊……小屁孩想道。  
“如果我赢了，就好好叫我爸爸？”他说话有直视人眼睛的习惯，此时笑着看向张琰，漂亮的样子至今都印在张琰的脑海里。  
他盯得张琰一时轻飘飘的，出神了大半分钟，忽然打了个激灵反应过来，对面的人还在等他说话。“是啊，你赢了就算你厉害。”  
就在十多年前的这个下午，张琰把自己的本姓都赔了进去，在第三次耍赖挑战失败后他像个泄气的皮球瘫坐在客厅地板上，对方笑眯眯地看着面前垒到膝盖高的扑克牌，旁边是一小坨塌掉的扑克，他满意地走过去把人拉起来，蹲下拿出纸巾帮小孩擦了擦汗，挂着和煦温暖的笑容“叫爸爸。”  
“……”  
而后张琰就在这位垒扑克高手的抚养下慢慢长大，从父子第一课“不要说脏话”到后面无数个日夜的小学初中高中数理化辅导，这个爸爸的厉害程度倒是真的让他心甘情愿的当儿子。但随着他慢慢长大，印象里一直很高的爸爸从可以平视到变成俯视，原先俩人掰手腕总是掰不过的匀称手臂在某个夜晚被他抓在手里显得纤细易碎，小时候从没见过他哭，现在却因为自己毫不留情的撞击和挺动渗出一滴一滴的眼泪，哭惨了竟会像个小孩抱着自己的脖子说“轻，你轻一点……”  
张琰入伍前天，两人做了几乎一整夜，他脸上的泪痕都还没干就被手机的铃声叫醒，下半身像断了一样发疼，连带后穴火辣辣的发麻，他皱了一下眉强忍着不适把腰上搭着的那根手臂轻移开，打着哈欠走向厨房，他挑选着冰箱里的食材，心想明天开始琰琰就不能常回家了，得做点好吃的。  
……  
他回忆走了神，差点被菜刀切到手，思绪收回来时看着自己已经剁好的饺子馅，想着几年前那个早上也是给琰琰包了饺子，他心里装满了很暖和的东西。  
带着煮好的保温桶到了张琰告诉他的宿舍住址，拿出张琰的钥匙轻手轻脚的进了门。屋内没有想象中脏乱，反而干净整洁，被子整整齐齐地叠在床头，床边的桌子上摆着两人的合照，拍这张照片时张琰已经比他高了半头，硬是拿着吸新买的手机拉着他自拍，手机有点美颜效果，他照完觉得挺好要洗出来，张琰一看却不大满意，“这美颜就是给普通人安慰的，弄得我挺帅的，你一美不如本人好看了都……”边说边拿着相机对准他又比划了几下，皱着的眉头就没解开过。  
弄了半天，张琰把手机一扔摇着隐形大尾巴黏上来“还是真人好看，爸你真好看”哈巴狗一样亲他个没完。  
后来照片还是被他偷偷洗出来，本来是放在家里床头，结果张琰看见了非要拿回部队，“部队管的严，手机不让用，我想你的时候连个念想都没有……”  
“……”他仿佛看到了一双耷拉下来的狗耳。  
放下手里的相框，他正要坐下来休息会，一转身就瞄到了一盆让他警铃大作的东西。一时间体内激素开始紊乱，呼吸不畅外加面色惨白，他颤抖着走近那盆东西，看清楚后深吸了一口气，无声的骂了句脏话。  
张琰回来的时候发现门没锁，浴室里响着微妙的动静，能进这儿的除了他也只有那一个人，正好奇他爸在浴室鬼鬼祟祟做什么，蹑手蹑脚走近一看，那人正戴着橡胶手套站在洗手池前，低头安静地洗着自己……  
积了一周或许是两周也有可能是一个月的一大盆衣服。  
张琰正祈祷自己没有被听见，悄悄转过身就要逃跑，只听浴室里传来地狱六道深处的恶寒声音“过来，自己洗。”  
晚饭张琰吃的格外多，洗了一大盆衣服袜子不说，明天就要开始联合演练了，他要在深山里住个七八天，更何况还是他最爱吃的父爱牌饺子，一口气扒拉掉了两个保温桶，惊得对面怕自己做的不够顺势放下筷子都让给他。  
他几次欲言又止，最后还是忍不住叮嘱“明天一定要注意安全，别为了名次太拼，安全第一。”  
张琰咽下最后一个饺子，边喝汤边点头，没听进去多少。晚上拉着粘着赖着他住在了自己那张单人小床上，要了一次就被揪着耳朵喊停，以演练前纵欲过度不是好事为由制止了两人的亲密活动，他抱着人睡过去，一夜还算安稳。  
本想着自己作为联合演练的特请医护，主要针对的是消毒消炎这种小打小闹的小伤，谁知从第四天开始就陆续出现骨折烧伤这种棘手的病号，原本被张琰敷衍着觉得没什么的他开始担心起还在山里的那位，听诊的时候就走了神。  
“医生？大夫？”  
面前晃着一只手，他回过神吓了一跳，面上没表现出来，假装镇定地收起听诊器。“伤筋动骨一百天，好好躺着修养。”  
这种担心一直持续到演练的最后一天，他就要松口气的时候，门口驾着来了一个伤员，他看着右小腿明显骨折，头皮出血已经有些失去意识的士兵一时头皮发麻，那颗心又揪了起来。这里人手明显不足，他和另外一名医护已经有些焦头烂额，还没来得及把伤患移到病床上，就有新的情况催促他脚步不停的来回奔波，他挂着听诊器听到一半门口又传来匆忙的脚步声，一回头他就愣在原地。  
张琰被几个人驾着，两目微阖，一头血迹把脸糊的狰狞可怖，“爸……”他用力睁开眼，被驾着的身体有些焦躁地想向他扑过来。  
大脑空的没有反应，他还没来得及回应，身后传来急切叫声，“张医生，3号床不太好您来看……”  
“爸……”看到他被拉扯着走远的脚步，张琰又喊了一声，眼睛肿得看不清对面人的表情，只看到穿着皮鞋的步子离自己越来越远。他被拖着往另一位医护那走，意识越来越混沌，他似乎有什么事要说，可喃喃了好几声都不再有人过来。  
“爸……”我有事情告诉你。  
爸，我们队赢了。  
从小没有做过什么让他骄傲的事，打架、斗殴，成绩倒数，被学校叫家长无数次，可是他从来没有不管他，回来一脸怒气却还是帮他肿得高高的腮帮子上药，他吹着自己发疼的脸，冷冰冰地说下次再打架就打断自己的腿。  
怎么不管他了？  
张琰陷入黑暗时，脑子里在想自己是不是又做错了什么。  
不知在黑暗中穿行了多久，耳边的点滴声和低声的交谈渐渐清晰，好像有东西抚过自己的手背，张琰费力地睁开眼，被刺目的白炽灯晃了一下。他刚要抬手捂住眼睛，就被一股力道压住了，转头一看，熟悉的身影正把手轻轻压在自己冰凉的手腕骨上轻轻摩挲着生热。  
而那双手的主人正趴在床边沉睡，他似乎做着梦，感受到张琰的动静，无意识地咕哝了一句，半晌他迷糊着抬起脑袋，“琰琰？”他看向病床上躺着的人正直直地盯向自己，带着朦胧睡意的眼睛忽然睁大“醒了？你感觉怎么样，有没有感觉恶心？发晕？”说着就要抬手去贴他的额头。  
张琰愣着出神，呆滞地看向前方看了好久。  
“啪”打开那人的手，他一个翻身用被子蒙起了头，床上鼓起一大个山丘一动不动，留个屁股面对他。  
“？”他揪了揪被子，“怎么了？”  
没反应。  
他走到床另一面看张琰脸色还是发白，处理好的伤口贴着纱布有些扎眼，他心里叹口气抿了抿嘴，弯下腰拍拍人的脸“琰琰？”  
还是没反应。  
愣是张医生再感情迟钝也明白了这是跟自己置气呢，他挑了下眉兀自点了点头，直起身冷飕飕地说道“床头有面，趁热吃。”说完故意咳嗽了一声，迈开步子就要离开。  
被窝里的人像是忽然通了电，腾地伸出一只手拉住了他”你去哪！”  
他看了一眼被窝里伸出来的那只手，居高临下地瞄了一眼床上的混小子，不咸不淡地回道“相亲，给我缺爱的儿子找个母亲。”  
“你敢！”  
刚才宛如假人木桩的那位像个弹起的皮球，气地眉毛飞了老高，把人拽过来就压到了床上。  
“喂……”被抓地生疼，他皱起眉伸手去挡快速靠近的人影，生怕这头失控的小狮子当场吞了他。  
“真是欠肏了！”张琰气地脸颊涨红，把他的手按在耳旁，恶狠狠地咬住了思念了很久的唇瓣。  
感受到他轻微地挣扎，张琰抽出只手捏住了他两侧的下颌骨强迫他张开嘴毫无保留地接受自己的肆虐，舌头长驱直入在他口腔里翻搅，被触及到喉咙，逼仄的窒息感使他惊慌地握住张琰的胳膊挣扎扭动起来。  
那两只嫩滑微凉的手握着张琰火热地胳膊，无形地给这场冲动又添了一把火。一路吻下去，粗暴地扯开他衣服，一口含住了胸前的红珠用力一吸，果不其然身下的人立刻绷直了身体没了反应。  
张琰张大了嘴含住白嫩的乳肉，潮湿粗糙的舌头划过乳尖终于让一直闷声的人小声呜咽起来，又觉得不够，他抓住人的左臂拉到头顶，偏头吸吮吞吐起他的腋间侧乳，略带疯狂的舔舐把人弄成了一滩水，顺势就顶开了两条腿压向两边。  
“别……呜……别在这里”乳房被舔的发痒，从乳头开始窜起一屡屡酥麻的电流蔓延全身，他徒劳地动了动被抓紧的手臂，力道完全不占优势。  
张琰顶进去得时候，他疼得眼前发黑，被哄着亲了好久才慢慢试着放松。阴茎一寸一寸探进去，他清晰地感受到自己是怎么被占有的，直到那根东西完全磨到最里面，他和张琰都已经满头大汗。  
久违的满足感刺激着神经，他两眼漫起大雾。张琰托着他的腰慢慢律动起来，那根鼓着青筋的肉棒直挺挺地一下一下贯穿着他，屁股被拍得啪啪响，随着穴内粘液的分泌，频率逐渐快起来，空旷的病房充斥着令人脸红的啪啪声。  
等他完全沉浸进去，快感一波一波涌来，已经无暇去顾忌这里还是公共场合，理智被两人交合处摩擦起的火热烧的一干二净，粘腻的汗如雨滴下把他卷进欲望的旋涡里无法回头。张琰两眼通红地顶撞着，像是在发泄，身下的屁股已经被拍得通红。  
“给我找妈？嗯？”他扯着他的乳头，恶狠狠地问道。  
“啊……啊！”肏地太过用力，他眼前被一层薄泪模糊了视线，想求对方慢一点的话也全被撞碎成哽咽的单音节。  
“被我干了四年还想给我找个妈？”张琰粗暴地翻过他身子从背后挺进去，后入更是把那根凶猛的性器送到了前所未有的深度。他整个人战栗起来，匍匐着往前爬，被张琰察觉一把拽回来掐住腰凶狠地顶撞抽插起来。  
混合着痛苦和快感的呻吟哭叫弥漫在这一方区域里，他被固定住被迫承受每一次进往最深处的侵略，肚子都有被顶穿的错觉。“琰……啊！琰琰……慢……”  
身体受伤好像丝毫没有影响张琰施行暴力，在快感地催化下他听到那一声声变调嘶哑的哀求越发兴奋，进而更用力地撞向他最受不了的那一点，如此往复进入了恶性循环。  
等两人终于折腾完，外面天已经完全黑下来，两人周围好似蒙上了一层蒸腾的热气。张琰看着已经昏睡过去的他，有些懊恼地耙了耙刺棱着的头发，心中弥漫了一点内疚。  
说来说去也是自己无理取闹。  
抱起人走向浴室，中途在睡梦里的他动了一下，抬起手乱抓了一把，嘴里说着呓语梦话“不……不找”  
张琰脚步一停。  
唉，我知道啦，对不起。


End file.
